


Who's the boss now?

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Impact Play, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna decided to show Madara he's not always the cute, submissive good boy...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 16 - Impact playPart one of this story: Day 26Part three of this story: Day 29





	Who's the boss now?

Izuna lifted his leg, placing it on the desk right in front of Madara. “Lick it.” He ordered. 

Madara stared at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry, you want me to do what?!” 

“You better choose the right thing to do.” Izuna simply said. Something about his voice made Madara do it. He bent down, slowly licking Izuna’s boot.

“Now get up.” 

Madara stood up without hesitation and his eyes widened when he noticed what is his brother holding. “Is that a whip…?” 

“Tell me…” Izuna tilted his head. “Who the hell asked you anything?” 

“What do you-“

“Quiet!” 

Madara was shocked. He knew Izuna could be bossy at some times, but this… This was completely new. 

“Bend over the desk,” Was Izuna’s next command. He pushed Madara’s head down when he noticed that there was still a gap between his body and the desk. 

And then he hit him. Once, twice… He stopped at fifteen. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Madara did what he was told to, looking up to his brother. 

“See? You managed to do it without talking, you’re learning fast. Such a good boy.” He said and then he bent down to him, kissing him on his lips.


End file.
